Numerous emergency light bars and other devices have been disclosed for mounting to an emergency vehicle. These devices generally provide a static means for mounting lighting and noise emitting devices on a roof of an emergency vehicle. The devices mounted include noise emitting devices, strobe light, spot lights, flood lights, beepers, and movable spot lights. Prior to the present invention there has never been an emergency vehicle light bar with a mounting means which comprises two light bars each with a multiplicity of fixedly secured lighting fixtures and each being pivotally mounted to center mounting mechanism which is mounted to the center of a emergency vehicle roof thereby providing a means for independently altering the angle of each light bar to maximize visibility of the emergency vehicle for safety purposes.
The prior patents which are relevant include the following:
Green, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,188 describes a light bar comprising a plurality of modules and control circuitry for selectively energizing the use of the modules. This device is extremely useful for emergency vehicles however it does not provide a means for selectively and independently altering the angle of two opposing light bars which are pivotally mounted to a center point of the roof of an emergency vehicle as a present invention. Consequently, the Green device does not provide effective side visibility for safety purposes as the present invention. PA1 Stanuch, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,397 discloses a light bar with a plurality of signaling devices statically mounted in a nonlinear fashion resembling a "V" when viewed from the top of the vehicle. Although this device does provide additional side visibility of the emergency vehicle it does not provide a means for altering the angle of a light bar with a plurality of fixedly secured lighting means. The present invention allows for adjusting visibility for a particular location of a emergency vehicle thereby providing maximum visibility for the emergency vehicle. PA1 Renfrew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,753 discloses a lamp assembly suitable for use on a vehicle roof which includes a linear arrangement for mounting lighting devices which are not moveable as the present device and as described in more detail above. PA1 Ferenc, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,375 discloses numerous lighting systems and arrangements for emergency vehicles for wide range visibility this device is also extremely useful for particular lighting units however it does not provide opposing light bars pivotally mounted to a center mounting mechanism positioned on the roof of a vehicle as the present invention and does not provide selective maximizing of the emergency light as the present invention. PA1 Eby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,374 discloses mounting brackets for linearly supporting emergency lights on the roof of an automobile, and Gosswiller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,735 discloses warning devices for emergency vehicles. These two devices are basically linear in dimension and do not provide the side visibility as the present invention and furthermore do not provide a selective means for changing the angle of light bars for maximum vehicle visibility and safety as the present invention.